


Falling through space

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Pre-Romance, post-torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: Poe Dameron gets captured for a second time and Armitage Hux, the spy for the Resistance, takes action.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	Falling through space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saklani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/gifts).



> So this is a little something random I decided to write. I hope you enjoy it!

Hux walked through the corridors, having heard that Ren had captured a Resistance member, along with his x-wing, with the intention of finding out the Resistance’s location and, perhaps, use the x-wing to infiltrate their base. Or for spare parts. Honestly, out of the two options, parts sounded more likely.

Still, he wasn’t going to focus on that; he took his datapad out, typing furiously into it. He had unfortunately been on his sleep cycle, though he had come out of it early as he couldn’t sleep. It was just as well; it would appear that it was Poe fucking Dameron (again!) that they were hosting right now and if he didn’t get there quick enough, he would be terminated.

Not that he particularly cared about one rebel, but he was their best pilot, despite his apparent bad luck in getting caught.

And he needed their best pilots to be alive so that Kylo Ren could fucking lose. Painfully, if possible.

Hux dismissed the troopers in front of the interrogation room and winced as he saw the state of him. Ren had not gotten to him yet, if that was even the plan this time, which was something. He quickly called for some droids and took the man down, putting him onto a stretcher and leading the droids through the corridors.

He had created a diversion so that the hangar would be empty; it wouldn’t last long, but he had to take what he could. Hux knew that his time as a spy would have ended soon enough anyway, he might as well get out now before he, too, died.

The only trouble was that he had never flown a small ship before. He knew the theory, of course, but had never actually done it for real. Still, needs must and all that. He had the droids hover the stretcher up so that he could get into the x-wing first and then get Dameron in too.

It was going to be a tight fit, but at least Dameron was shorter than him. He had him resting between his legs and he had to keep himself from thinking too hard on that. He dropped the top down just in time for the alarms to blare. Well. No time like the present. He flipped some switches and pulled back on the steers, shooting out of the hangar at full speed.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!”

Hux narrowly missed hitting a civilian freighter in his drop out of hyperspace. His head hurt, his body ached and Dameron was too fucking warm between his legs. Then the x-wing started jolting and he heard a series of angry beeps.

Oh, it was the droid.

He put the helmet on and already hated it. He should have put it on when he set off, but he had been in a bit of a rush. He took out his datapad, thankful that he was still able to use it out here.

“Yes, yes, I know that you’re quite displeased; could you display it a little quieter, please? I’m getting a headache,” Hux replied to the droid, but it only got angrier.

Ah, it recognised his voice.

“Your human is alive, but hurt. I am making sure we were not followed and working on a plan of action. I don’t know where your base is, so it might have to be elsewhere.”

There was no pleasing the thing.

“I am the spy; I have been helping your lot for a while now. Remember how they found your base and I sent word about it? Exactly, you’re alive now because of me and your human is alive because of me, now be quiet. I need to find a place to take him so that he can return you there.”

The droid was at least reasonable in its response this time. It did, however, want more proof. It had apparently been around when Dameron, who turned out to be his handler, so it knew enough. He scrunched his eyes closed and ended up poking the helmet’s visor when he went to pinch his nose. After a moment, he trawled through the many details that he could give to prove to the droid that he was the spy.

It seemed to placate him.

“The First Order have not tracked our location and had not put a tracker on this bucket of bolts, so we’re safe for the time being,” Hux said, which received angry beeps.

“I can point out six violations to health and safety just in front of me, droid. This tin can needs a lot of work,” he huffed.

Hux ignored it as he made sure that he would not be able to be deleted out of the First Order’s system. Now that he was free of the Force abilities of a giant manchild, he could be of more use. He just had to convince the droid to take him to its base and then convince his people not to shoot him on sight.

“I need you to guide me to your base,” Hux said.

It dithered. He wished it would dither faster.

Finally, it gave him the co-ordinates. Of course it would be fucking Ajan Kloss. He awkwardly pressed a few buttons and typed in the co-ordinates. He was an intelligent man with an eidetic memory, but unfortunately, great anxiety can affect his capabilities.

Which is why he accidentally hit the hyperspace button again without realising it.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!”

He arrived above Ajan Kloss and took a moment to catch his breath. He looked down to see Dameron still out cold, but visibly breathing. He sighed, dipping his fingers underneath the visor to rub his face. He supposed this would be the hard part. He just hoped that the droid would help him.

Hux started his descent, hoping that they would see the x-wing and not shoot on sight. He had scanners and such running, there were no weapons primed so far. When he was close enough, there was a static noise to indicate an incoming message.

“Black Leader! You’re late, is everything okay? We’re ready to receive you,” the female voice spoke.

He had one of two options; explain now with the possibility of being shot out of the sky or land and explain then, with the possibility of being shot off the ladder.

“I am afraid Black Leader is unconscious. This is Former General Hux with the rescued First Order prisoner Commander Poe Dameron and his droid, BB-8,” Hux explained. “I come bearing no ill will.”

There was silence, then another voice.

“This is General Organa. Please state your intentions and what you’ve done with my Commander.”

“I am the spy. I cannot have Dameron confirm it, but his droid can. He was brought in by that wretched son of yours and tortured. I took him out of there before Ren himself could do anything to him,” Hux said. “I considered your best pilot’s life to be far more needed than a spy’s cover.”

There was silence, though his scanners told him there was no weapon activity, so it must mean they are deliberating.

“Alright. We will let you land, but you will be searched for weapons and guarded at all times while we get to the bottom of this.”

Well, that was better than nothing.

His landing was not great.

Hux was pretty sure he had mangled the wheels, but it could not be helped. He would fix it later, if he was allowed. He gave himself a moment to breathe before opening the hatch and pulling Dameron up. It was difficult, but he managed to put him over his shoulder so that he could get out of the x-wing carefully and down the ladder, carefully with one hand.

When he was down, Dameron was taken off him and put into a stretcher, whisked away, before two rebels greeted him. He held out his arms as he was searched and his knives confiscated. Afterwards, they led him towards the base.

As they got further away, BB-8 was finally released, though he turned his head as he heard a noise from the cockpit. Upon analysis, he noted that there was an orange cat climbing out and it landed on the ground. Upon further analysis, the cat appeared to be of the female gender.

He rolled towards her, though she growled at him and he backed up.

“Friend, me. Cat, Hugs, friend?” He asked.

He couldn’t understand her language, but he followed after her as she trotted towards the base. Then he remembered friend Poe, which made him pause. Help his friend or follow suspicious cat.

As it would turn out, though, the cat went to the medbay where friend Poe was. Or tried to. One person chucked the cat out. He watched as the cat kept trying to enter, but was refused. BB-8 offered her his head to sit on before rolling inside, beeping at the organics to allow them in. He couldn’t get too close as Kalonia doctor friend examined friend Poe.

“Don’t worry, BB-8, he’s going to be fine. Go and assist General Organa with our guest,” Kalonia doctor friend said.

The cat jumped onto the bed and curled up on friend Poe’s chest. He told Kalonia doctor friend that the cat came in the x-wing. She seemed friendly, though spits a bit, so BB-8 rolled out of there to assist Leia General friend.

“I have to admit, I did not expect our spy to be the General. What made you switch sides like this? After what you nearly did to the Hosnian system, I figured you were very much First Order through and through,” Organa said.

He remembered the bitterness of evacuating Starkiller after Dameron and his friends had destroyed it before he could even fire it the first and only time. However, he wasn’t sure he wanted to go into all of the details.

“You should be happy; if someone like me, someone whose father brought them up with all of the First Order propaganda, can turn, then you would have hope for your son,” Hux said. “After all, he is no different…perhaps worse. I don’t abuse my colleagues as he does.”

Or her best pilot, but he left that bit out.

She didn’t react, but she stared at him. It felt a little uncomfortable, but he was in no position to say anything. Dameron’s droid rolled in then, beeping about how his friend will recover and how an orange cat came with them.

Wait.

Millicent?!

He had stood up and then crouched down in front of the droid, who rolled a bit back in trepidation.

“The orange cat. Vivid green eyes and completely orange? Wary or untrusting?” Hux asked.

BB-8 confirmed it.

Hux sat back down on the seat he had been allocated in the not-quite-started interrogation. Millicent was here, she was alive and…had gone to Dameron. Perhaps he had something to do with her being in that x-wing.

“You have a cat?” Organa asked.

“Yes. I had her taken far off to a world the Order doesn’t tend to bother. Your pilot must have picked her up,” Hux said.

“At any rate, your cat will be safe with Poe. I am more concerned about you, your position as the spy and what happens next,” Organa said.

This was going to take a while.

Poe’s eyes fluttered open and he saw a familiar ceiling. Which was strange considering that the last thing he was properly aware of was being in the First Order as their prisoner.

He felt something and heard something, which made him look down. There was an orange tabby on his chest, sat in the loaf-us position, eyes closed. Well, now he knew he wasn’t going to be moving anywhere soon. The cat was purring away and he reached his hands up to pet her. He thought she was a her, anyway.

He looked around, trying to quell the sense of dread and the urge to cry. He’d fucked up and ended up back in the Order’s clutches, but somehow…somehow he was no longer there.

That was proven to be correct when he saw Dr. Kalonia step closer to his bed. Seeing her face was both a relief and yet a worry.

“Dr. Kalonia…wait, how am I here? You guys didn’t send a rescue team, did you?!” Poe asked.

Because if anyone died trying to save just him…

“No, no, don’t worry. Our First Order spy rescued you. He has, of course, completely blown his cover now, but I imagine he will still be quite useful in our fight, should General Organa allow it,” Dr. Kalonia explained.

Poe sighed in relief, laying back down and stroking the cat. He’d saved her from some trouble and had regretted bringing her with him when he got captured. Honestly, he hadn’t meant to bring her along, she was pretty insistent.

The cat moved so that she could rub her forehead against his cheek. Honestly, for all of the torture he’d been through, he expected to feel worse.

“So, how’s it looking? Will I live another day?” Poe asked.

“Unfortunately, yes, you will,” the doctor said.

He gave her a playful grin. He’d found himself in the medbay one too many times. He was pretty sure this bed had his name on it by now.

“You’re free to go. You would have been in here for longer, but somehow your injuries have healed far quicker than anticipated. Perhaps has something to do with the cat,” Dr. Kalonia said.

Poe looked at the cat with a questioning expression, but the cat just stared back at him. He leant forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Who’s an awesome kitty? Yes, yes you are,” he cooed. She batted his face, though only gently.

Poe laughed, loving her already. “Hopefully Beebee doesn’t mind a little sister. So, I can go, doctor?”

Poe walked through the corridors, having spoken to everyone he needed to and being hugged and slapped on the back and all those comraderie goodness. Just, he really wanted to go and thank his saviour. He had the cat in his arms, too, as she did not want to let him go. He came to the spy’s room, which had a couple of armed guards.

He understood, though it seemed highly strange given the guy was a spy _and_ had saved him.

He knocked before entering, closing the door behind him. Poe was surprised to see that it was General Hugs; no wonder they were watching him. Hugs was currently fixing something before he looked up.

Poe walked up to him and the cat jumped out of his arms to get into Hugs’ hold. He figured he could give them a moment to catch up. After a few, he stepped closer, gesturing for him to stand up, which he did, warily.

“I came to say thank you for saving my life, costing you your cover,” Poe said.

“If you rebels are going to win this war, their best pilot needs to be alive,” Hux said dismissively. He paused for a moment. “You helped Millicent…thank you.”

“Can’t turn my back on a critter,” Poe said. “And it seems as though she accelerated my recovery.”

He couldn’t help but wrap the man in a hug, which he got a startled yelp in response, though he didn’t push him off of him. He kissed Millicent’s head and then kissed Hugs’ cheek. He could have sworn he saw him grimace, which made him laugh. Obviously ‘Hugs’ wasn’t an apt description.

“Not a kiss on the cheek fan? What about your neck?” Poe asked playfully.

The kiss on the neck got him a shudder, though Hugs insisted that he desist. Poe looked up at Hugs’ face, which was red.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to show my appreciation. Want an apologetic kiss to the lips?” Poe asked.

He didn’t actually do it, though. Hugs’ face went red and he spluttered. He figured the guy wasn’t used to affection, which wouldn’t surprise him given how cold the First Order was. It was amazing that he defected at all.

“I’m kidding, I’ll step out of your hair now,” Poe said, but he found himself unable to move; Hugs had tightened his hold and dropped his head in his shoulder.

So he held him.


End file.
